lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario Cursed Star
PAPER MARIO CURSED STAR ''' i have two ways of telling this story the 1st is what REALLY happened and 2nd is a lie of what happen but it makes for a better story here is something to know about the person in this creepypasta Name:brody smith (me) Age:15 About them:Loves creepypastas and rom hacks ( and makes them) REAL story: it being that time of year i got paper mario sticker star for christmas form the eshop my dad put it on a SD card to give to me because you cant give data that being said i put it in my 3DS and played it nonthing was wrong at 1st but i got the hammer after saveing (most) the toads i know that was not right and after that all the toads that were stuck were gone but one. that toad being the one were he tells you what # toad you saved him but this time it said he died when i saved him, now this made me happy not because the toad died, i felt sorry for him but i was happy because this is a hack and i love rom hacks and because this is a new game i loved it even more, i loved the fact it was a darker mario game, not too dark and it made it fun, up in till it, i dont know anything about it because i forgot about it and i wanted to, all i know is it was bad i was going to record it so i take out the sd card not needing it anymore and record, but nonething odd happen this made me mad and made me think i was going mad, but then i forgot i took the SD card out, then i knew the SD is why it acted that way i never put that SD back in and it worked fine i sold that SD hopeing nobody fine it the person who payed for it on ebay was useing it for a computer, and because i never found the hacked paper mario game on the SD card im hopeing the new owner never will too. FAKE story: it being that time of year i got paper mario sticker star for christmas form the eshop my dad put it on a SD card to give to me because you cant give data that being said i put it in my 3DS and played it nonthing was wrong at 1st but i got the hammer after saveing (most) the toads i know that was not right and after that all the toads that were stuck were gone but one. that toad being the one were he tells you what # toad you saved him but this time it said he died and he had blood everywhere on him when i saved him, now this made me scared S***less but i had a need to play more and i cant beleave what i have seen toads with eyes cutout and enemys just giveing up only to be killed in a way so bad i stop even looking or trying to time it it was bad but it really got bad when it came, ,i forgot what it looks like and needed to know and i wanted to record the hacked game the SD card was still in there and i record this game but sadly when i got to it for the 2nd time, it killed me before i even looked at it in real life my soul was put into a computer like place my soul is still there and im typeing this with my soul i will never truely die and i hopy my story never will '''FURBEARINGBRICK'S NOTE: The author asked me why I added the "BAD" tag to this. I replied that it had horrible spelling, capitalization issues, and bad grammar. He said he didn't see it. SIGH. UPDATE: On February 1st, 2013, the author left this on the (long-deleted) article's talk page: Yea i get it i suck, keep in mine this was my 1st and it was not made to be good it was made to be a test, i did not care about the story but there will be more bad one you can tell me i suck at and im sure it was called paper mario cursed star i think the admin is being a jerk He also left this on Furbearingbrick's talk page: you sir are a jerk and thank you for posting it on trollingpasta atleast i know how bad it is and that admins here are jerks that need to die in a hole but anyway i was blocked for a week and had no way (as far as i know, im new here) to contect you like it said i can Furbearingbrick responded thusly: Sorry, can't hear you over your ad hominem attacks. Blocked for a week, as per the rules. Next time, keep this rule in mind. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:TRUE STORY Category:English Class Failure Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Author Meltdowns Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge